The Whitest Rose
by ruzakai117
Summary: Just some random stuff with the gang. This was originally going to be a re-write of another fic i read here, but I ended up just basically going my own way with it. (Original can be found here: /s/10699124/1/A-lonely-White-Rose)
1. Chapter 1

"They did what?!" Weiss bellowed. "Unbelievable! I bet they did it just to get out of work!"

"Come on Weiss, I'm sure they had a good enough reason to leave," Ruby hypothesised. "I mean, they just got married!"

They continued to stare at the note left in Blake's crumpled sheets.

_Hey guys, me and kitty cat have decided to take  
some time off. We've gone… traveling and should  
be back in a few days. Don't worry, we already  
cleared it with Ozpin. And don't wait up for us!  
~Yang_

"I, for one, think it's kinda cute." Ruby chuckled.

"No, Ruby, it isn't cute! Now we're stuck here without half our team and we still have assignments and missions that need to be done!"

"I wonder if Ozpin'll let us off them, seen as we're down two members…"

"We can't ask him to just let us off you dolt! It's our job as huntresses! We have to keep the Grimm populations around here low." Weiss retorted. She was obviously discontent with half her team running off and skipping school, as it meant she would have to do their work too.

"I was just wondering…" Ruby shrugged off the insult. "Well I'm happy for them, getting married and all."

"Yes, that's all good and well but it still doesn't give them an excuse to just run off like that!"

"Oh shoot we're gonna be late!" Ruby glanced up at the clock. "We can't be late! I hate that glare I get for being late!"

"Is that your only reason for not wanting to be late Ruby?" Weiss gave her a sideways look.

"No! Well, maybe…"

"Ugh you're so childish sometimes."

For the most part, the rest of their day was fairly ordinary, save a few questions as to Yang and Blake's mysterious disappearance. The duo simply relayed what they had read that morning, and it was met well by everyone. Everyone, except Weiss.

"I still can't believe they just left us like that…" She mumbled on the way back to their dormitory.

"Chill out, Weiss. She said they'd be back in a few days!" Ruby replied.

"That still doesn't excuse- Oh!" As they rounded a corner, Weiss ran right into Jaune, knocking them both to the ground. "Hey, watch where you're going next time!"

"Sorry!" Jaune stood up and offered Weiss a hand. She declined the offer and pulled herself to her feet. "So how's things without Blake and Yang around?"

"It's nice to have some peace and quiet," Ruby piped up before Weiss could say anything. "But it does get kinda boring sometimes. At least me and Weissy have some time to get to know each other, eh Weiss?" She nudged her teammate, and was rewarded with a glare.

"Well, enjoy your 'alone time' you two."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Weiss flared.

"Nothing, Nothing!" Jaune raised his hands in surrender, and backed away slightly. "See you two later then." He turned back down the corridor and went into his room. Ruby and Weiss followed suite, returning to their dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Weiss, can we talk?" Ruby popped up beside Weiss at her desk.

"Sure, but make it quick. I have a lot of work to do, especially with Yang and Blake gone."

"Well, about that… I thought since they're gone, we could get this chance to get to know each other better. Ya'know, so we can be better teammates?"

"Ruby, I don't really feel like talking about my past right now." She looked back down at the pile of paperwork on her desk. "And besides, don't you have homework to do?"

"No, well… yes, but- you don't want to talk about yourself? Why not?" Ruby inquired.

"I just don't. Sorry to disappoint. My life isn't all sunshine and rainbows."

"I'll just talk about myself then. It might seem like I've always had a nice life, I mean, I got into beacon two years early! But it hasn't always been so 'sunshine and rainbows' for me either. I lost my parents when I was young, and if it hadn't been for Yang… Well I was lucky she took me in. She's been my only family ever since."

"Ruby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Nah, it's ok. We all have our own struggles in life."

There was a long pause, before Weiss finally broke it.

"You know, I've always been expected to be the best, ever since I was little. My mother always wanted a 'perfect little child', but instead she got me. I'm not perfect but I keep trying because that's what I said I would do from the start. The thing is, no matter how hard I try, I can-"

Ruby leaned over and cut her off with a small kiss. Weiss fought it for a second, then closed her eyes and leant in to deepen it. After a long minute, they broke apart.

"Ruby I- what was that?" Weiss could hardly comprehend what had just happened.

"I don't know, I just couldn't listen to you saying those things about yourself!" Her face went a bright shade of red. "Weiss, I…" She trailed off.

"It's ok Ruby, I understand," She reached backwards and hugged Ruby's neck. "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

When Blake and Yang entered their dormitory late in the morning, the last thing they expected to see was Ruby and Weiss. What they expected even less, was them cuddling in bed.

"Awh, look at how cute my little sis and her girlfriend look together!" Yang chuckled. "Should we wake them?" She looked over at Blake, who was making breakfast.

"Hmm?" Blake looked up from her bowl of cereal. "No, I'm sure they are just fine as they are. Besides, how mad would you be if they woke us up like that?"

"Huh, fair enough. They _are_ gonna be late though." Yang said rather loudly as she glanced back at the couple, who had begun to stir.

"Whose gonna be late?" Weiss asked sheepishly.

"I don't know, go back to sleep Weissy." Ruby answered without opening her eyes.

"Hmm, ok." She nuzzled up closer to her partner. Suddenly, she jerked awake. "Oh shoot, _we're _gonna be late! Ruby get up!"

"W-what? Stop yelling at me, Yang gave me the cookies…" Ruby was still half asleep. Weiss shook her as Blake and Yang looked on, giggling.

"Oh shut up you two," Weiss glared. "What's so funny?"

"It's a Saturday!" Yang couldn't hold back her laughter any more. "There's no class today!"

Ruby blinked awake and rubbed her eyes. Weiss just stared at her teammates in shock.

"What's all this fuss about?" Ruby questioned. "It's only like… wait, what time is it again?" She squinted at the clock on the far side of the room, but her eyes couldn't focus on it and gave up.

"Why would you do such a thing? I would expect this kind of stunt from Yang, but you Blake?"

"Ah, what does it matter anyway, you were gonna get up eventually." Blake shrugged and returned to her cereal.

"Yes, but I was enjoying that… uh…" Weiss suddenly went very red in the face. "I was enjoying sleeping in for once! And would you stop laughing for five seconds please, Yang?"

"I'm sorry- but I just can't help myself! The look on your face!" She was laughing almost uncontrollably. Weiss went even more red, and looked away.

"Anyway, when did you two get back?" Ruby asked, sitting up next to Weiss. "I thought you were gonna be out for a few days?"

"Well yeah, we did leave two days ago. And we only got back this morning." Blake answered.

"We had a lot of fun, eh Kitty Cat?" Yang winked at her partner, who purred at the nickname.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Weiss was still angry about being tricked. "Actually, I don't think I want to know." she added when Yang smiled even brighter.

"Wait what did they do?" Ruby asked, confused. When her query was met with no answer, she dashed over to Blake and crossed her arms. "Tell me, Miss Belladona, what did she do to you that was so… _Fun?_"

"You know Ruby, I don't think I'm in the position to disclose that information," She replied, sarcasticly. "However, I believe Yang can tell you."

"Uh, ha well um… Hey they're serving pancakes in the hall today!"

"Wait, they are? They haven't done pancakes in age- hang on, don't you try and change the subject here Yang! I'm going to get pancakes and when I'm back," She leaned in close and narrowed her eyes, "you'd better talk… Come on Weiss!" Ruby grabbed Weiss's arm and they were off in a flash.

"Well, that's one crisis averted," Blake said, watching Ruby run down the hallway, Weiss in tow. "But speaking of the fun things we did…" She moved towards Yang and purred again, grabbing her arm for a hug.

"I suppose we've got some time until they get back…" Yang responded, nuzzling up against her partner.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Ruby and Weiss had returned from the cafeteria, it was already midday and the other half of team RWBY had left again. However, there were many clothes left strewn about the floor, and Blake's newly-made sheets were crumpled again.

"I wonder where they got to this time?" Weiss sighed. "And whats with all the clothes on the floor? Don't tell me they-" She cut herself off and gave a hesitant glance at Ruby. _Screw it._

"They what?" Ruby asked. "Is this what Yang was talking about earlier?"

"Well Ruby, you see... when two people love each other very much, they..." She searched for the right words. When her search turned up dry, she took a step towards her black-haired companion. "Well, its easier if I just show you." She took another step. They were within arm's reach now.

"Show me what?" Weiss drew the younger girl into a hug, and before Ruby could react two soft lips were pressing down on hers. Her arms closed in around Weiss' waist, and her eyelids fell shut. They shared a long passionate kiss before finally breaking.

"I see," was Ruby's response. "Could you... elaborate?"

Following her request, their mouths joined together once more in a series of long, deep kisses, parting only for a breath every now and then. The two slowly moved closer towards Weiss' bed before falling on top of it, still embracing. They paused for a moment to catch their breath, but only for a moment. Ruby's hand crept into the snow queen's hair and massaged the back of her head. This rewarded her with a few satisfying moans. Weiss returned the favor by shifting her mouth down towards Ruby's neck, sucking hard on the skin. The younger girl let out a squeal of delight, followed by a giggle.

"Hey, that tickles!" This caused Weiss to suck harder, resulting in a _very_ visible hickey. Her hands moved to untie Ruby's corset and shirtwaist, then cast the items aside. The blonde's mouth trailed down Ruby's neck and onto her chest. One of her hands took hold of a breast, gently massaging it. Ruby let out a sound of pure pleasure, which made Weiss shudder with excitement. Ruby's hands traced her partner's spine, and rested on her hips. They ruffled through the folds of her skirt and finally found bare thighs to caress. Weiss's mouth moved down once again, kissing all of Ruby's abdomen and coming to a stop at her combat skirt. She glanced at Ruby, who immediately knew what Weiss was doing and nodded her response. She removed the skirt with ease, and started kissing the younger girl's inner thighs. Ruby gripped at the bed sheets and let out a pleasurable sigh as Weiss did things to her legs that she had never imagined could feel _so_ _good_.

"Please, don't make me wait any longer! This isn't fair Weiss-" She stopped herself as Weiss started to remove her panties _with her teeth._ Ruby's core was now exposed, and Weiss could see just how wet she had made her partner. She traced its outer with the tip of her tongue, leading to the cutest moan Weiss had ever heard. The blonde gave in to Ruby's demand, and lapped at her cunt. Ruby let out a squeal as Weiss ate her out, and grabbed her partners head as if to guide it in the process. She had never experienced anything like this before, and wished it could last forever. However, as if the world was against her, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh my god, who is that?" Weiss whispered, looking at the door. "I can't believe someone would interrupt us now of all times..."

"On another note, what did you do then? I've never felt that good in my life!"

"Really? You're exaggerating... Was I really that good?"

"Yes! You were amazing!"

"Hello? Anyone there?" A muffled voice called from outside the room. It was Jaune. He knocked again.

"Are you serious? Of all people, him?" Weiss breathed. "What do you want?"

"Well, its just... I locked myself out of our dorm again, and everyone else is out and I was uh... Can I just come in?"

"No!" Ruby and Weiss yelled in unison. "Well, I mean, just give us a second!"

"How would we be able to help him anyway? Its not like we have a key..."

"Remember back to the prom when he asked me out? Yeah, well he kinda gave me a key to their dorm, in case I ever wanted to... you know..."

"Oh my gosh Weiss!"

"So can I come in or not?"


	5. Chapter 5

"That's it? That's all your reaction is going to be?" Weiss was a little confused as to why Yang hadn't freaked out when she told her that she and Ruby were officially dating. "Just a thumbs up?"

"Yup. I mean, if you wanna be picky…" Yang grabbed a strawberry and bit it in half. "First, I know that you're trying to be all serious, but you're being way too serious. You sound like you're declaring that you're going to kidnap her."

"What? How dare you insinuate-"

"Joke. You're gonna get a lot more if you're _really _serious about this." Weiss scoffed. Yang finished the strawberry and threw the remains in the bin. "Second: I really do approve."

"Really?" Weiss's face lit up. "You mean its ok?"

"Of course it's ok!" Yang drew Weiss into a hug. "Just take care of her, ok?"

"I will. I swear it."

"Too serious, Weiss," Yang smiled.

* * *

[A/N I am literally at a loss as to how to continue the story from here, so i might just leave it for now and concentrate more on my school work untill I get some more inspiration]


End file.
